


technique

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Afternoon delight, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fingering, Flash Fic, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naughty Touching, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cum spilling, cum tasting, horny belle, kinky sexual situations, naughty mr gold, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A playful discussion about technique..leads too a naughty demonstration, and a bit of pleasurable tasting.





	technique

Mr gold leisurely walked toward the library enjoying the quiet crisp fall afternoon,he strolled through the library doors with two hot steaming cups of tea and was greeted with a warm smile.as always from its proprietor Belle French,he returned the kind smile as he approached the front desk.

"Good afternoon." he said in greeting.

"Afternoon." she replied beaming up at him.

"Your usual, earl gray with a touch of honey." he said placing the Styrofoam cup down on her desk.

"thank you, I've been looking forward to this all morning." she said with a inviting smile.

He nodded taking a small sip from his own cup and scolding his tongue with the hot liquid, "hot! he hissed.

"Oh, are you alright? she asked in concerned standing up from her chair and coming round to his side.

"Yes I'm fine, he replied with a sheepish smile. no real cause for alarm."

She nodded her head looking at him with her curious stare.

"So I have some unfortunate news, That book I recommended." she began.

"Washington square I believe? 

"Yes well, Mary Margaret phoned me earlier to inform me that it had been damaged."

"Really how? he asked.

"Apparently, she was reading in the bathtub last night and dropped it." she explained sounding dejected.

"Well that is unfortunate." he dryly said.

"Yes truly unfortunate, it was my favorite." she said crestfallen as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"gosh,it's so quiet today and I'm so..

"bored." he said finishing her sentence with a small smile.

she returned his smile. "actually, I was going to say..horny." she replied and coyly looked away hiding her blush.

"oh, he said awkwardly and cleared his throat. that's..

"too much info, she asked with a nervous laugh. I'm sorry." 

"no, it's quite alright. I mean..he faltered self consciously looking down at his shoes.

"Well I mean, I think it's only natural. to practice self care.I mean, I'm a healthy young woman and I don't see the harm in..you know." she rambled on.

"I..i think, are we really having this conversation? he asked in disbelief.

She giggled at his dumbfound expression. "am I making you nervous? 

"No, he quickly replied again clearing his throat. it's just, are you sure that you want to be having this kind of conversation with me? he continued his eyes darkening with lechery.

She met his heated gaze biting her bottom lip and nodded.

"So do you..how often do you masturbate? she asked with her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Quite frequently, actually." he unabashed answered as he felt himself hardening with the unexpected turn in their conversation.

"I prefer a good romance novel to masturbate with." she nodded with a shy smile.

"a book? I can imagine getting quite the nasty paper cut while using a book in that matter." he replied matter of factly.

she looked at him in shock, "no, I didn't mean..not like that! goodness no." she said incredulous.

He gave her a sardonic look and she giggled.he chuckled join her in her merriment.

"so how do you, what do you..she asked blushing cherry red.

"I..he opened his mouth to respond then sapped it shut, quickly averting his eyes from her becoming blush to stare at his shoes.

"oh, oh I see..she made a humming noise trying to catch his eye."

he looked up at her with a devilish grin."tearing apart the lives of poor desperate souls of course, nothing makes me harder then watching that look of hope vanish only to be replaced with sorrow." he said in a mocking tone.

she stared at his lips consciously licking her own."I don't believe you."

He just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"oh come on gold, I told you mine! she grumbled.

he gave her a dark primal look. "show me yours,and I'll show you mine." he teased with a predatory grin.

"you mean like a demonstration? she asked intrigued by the idea.

he vigorously nodded his head.

"alright, she said accepting his naughty challenge. and since the place is deserted, she pulled down her panties. how about right now! she countered as she lowered herself onto floor and spread her legs lewdly wide with only her short skirt persevering her modesty.

He stared fixated at the tiny discarded strap of fabric on the floor. he could only nod in agreement his eyes following her movements.he watched as her hand disappeared under her skirt and touched herself right in front of him,

she closed her eyes and masturbated while he breathless watched, moaning lowly as she leisurely fingered herself slowly thrusting her fingers inside herself!

He was hard as a rock! unable to deny himself any longer he unzipped his zipper and pulled himself out. he began to stroke his hard cock all the while watching her finger herself.she made tiny moaning sounds that somehow made him even harder! she opened her blue eyes and smiled up at him.

"hay." she rasp.

"hay." he horsely repeated.

"I'm, I'm not there yet. but I'm..I'm close! you? she asked biting back a moan.

he nodded. "almost, I want to watch you first." he grunted. 

"Kay." she bite her lip and with a naughty smile she rocked her hips. riding her own fingers,she moaned loudly and he pumped his cock to the lovely tune.following her rhythm.

She came with a silent cry and he was so enthralled by her that he unexpectedly ejaculated, spilling his cum all over the floor! he groaned, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm.

panting she met his heated gaze and smiled.

"that was, that was..fun." she giddily giggled.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry, I've made a nasty mess." he said apologetically after tucking himself away.

"we made quite the mess, I'm still quivering." she replied with a coy smile.

"may I? he asked almost without realizing it.

she looked up at him and nodded. he knet down beside her and she opened her legs allowing him admittance.he reached under her skirt finding her pussy so unbelievingly wet! he delicately brushed his fingers against her very lightly touching her. she made a noise and he made to pull away when she took hold of his wrist and guided him to touch her again.

"please, don't stop." she begged.

stupidly nodding his head.his fingers stroked her velvety soft pussy, his fingertips hardly touching her quivering walls.losing himself in her warmth,in the fact that he was actually touching her! his greedy fingers slipped inside her.exploring her, she moaned as he slowly fingered her.moving upward he brush against her clit and she suddenly came! her pussy spasming around his fingers soaking them in her pleasure,he pulled out of her and she shivered.

"amazing, that was wonderful." she said with a satisfied smile.

"indeed, you feel like velvet." he said absently rubbing his soiled fingers together.wondering what she tastes like?

"I feel like adolescent boy." he admitted with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she replied with a smile. 

"may I? he asked and she nodded her head. he put his fingers dripping with her cum into his mouth.tasting her sweet flavor, he closed his eyes enjoying this moment with her immensely.

She giggled. "you look like your quite enjoying yourself, Mr. Gold."

"oh i'am, miss French." He replied giving her a absolutely filthy grin.

Her breath caught in her chest as he leaned closer their mouths only a breath apart.when suddenly,

Mary Margaret walked in with her weekly books to be returned.she screeched! upon finding them in their intimate state.

"OMG! sorry, I'm sorry I..oh." she stuttered and closed her eyes.

Belle quickly stood and rearranged her skirt while he casually used his handkerchief to wipe his fingers clean of her delicious juices.

She gave him an apologetic look and he nodded.

"I'll, we'll talk more about this later." she said with a knowing smile.

"Right." he awkwardly agreed.his gaze straying to the tiny strap of fabric ominously discarded on the floor.

With a passing nod he left the library leaving her to deal with Mary Margaret.

"He's gone, you can open your eyes now." Belle said with an amused expression.

"Are you sure, I mean I could go..and come back." Mary Margaret stumbled backwards with her eyes still closed.

"Stop being silly Mary Margaret, open your eyes I'm decent." Belle said slightly annoyed with her.

Mary Margaret cautiously opened her eyes and smiled in relief to find them alone in the empty library with Mr. Gold gone,

After quickly glancing around the clearly empty room. "so what was that about? Mary Margaret asked with a eager smile.

Belle shyly smiled in reply and shook her head. "we were just discussing.. technique." Belle explained to Mary Margaret's confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing had been hanging out in my drafts for too long, so I decided too post it today,


End file.
